Heaven's new Dawn
by keybladelight
Summary: When the Keyblade War make clash the 7 Light and the 13 Darkness in the Skein of Severance Riku Replica help the original Riku to take is Dark Replica to save Namine in exchange of is own exsistence, in the Final World he his going to be reborn thanks to Kingdom Hearts he live is life in Japan but what await him is a new adventure and new adversary.


**Hello everyone, my name is Keybladelight I'm starting my first fanfic story crossover Kingdom hearts with Sora no Otoshimono I was inspire by many authors that do fanfiction crossover and this is my first fanfic story the main character will be riku replica or may no it as Repliku that going to be is name in this story, the story is in Kingdom Hearts 3 in the Keyblade War and those who already play the game know what will happen, I hope you enjoy. I do not own kingdom Hearts and Sora no Otoshimono.**

* * *

"speaking"

"_Thought"_

Prologue-A new beginning

**World: The Keyblade Graveyard**

The worlds are divided in two power light and darkness, but fate will always make them clash the very source of it is the power of the heart. On this land where in the past thousands of know as keyblades wielders as fought what it call the Keyblade War that was know in legend, but the worlds was once again in the balance by the second Keyblade War Where a man by the name Master Xehanort want clash with the guardians of light against is seekers of darkness to forge the Ultimate key the _X_-blade the counterpart of kingdom hearts to open it and claim it's own.

Now in the Keyblade Graveyard the Skein of Severance a pillar stream of darkness rise in the sky there is two person standing one with short silver hair and green eyes with the keyblade Braveheart in is hand this was Riku the keyblade master and bests friends of Kairi and Sora the hero of the keyblade, there he see is young self of the past in long hair with golden eyes when give himself to the darkness to Ansem the seeker Xehanort's heartless of darkness but then Riku see something strange to is past self then he speak.

_**(play Riku 2.5 theme)**_

"You're not… real…" Dark riku spoke when clutch is hand when particle of darkness disappearing in is body with anger, "huh" Riku see in confuse

"I'm…the real one…" Dark riku said panting in defiance. "Aren't you my past self? From when Ansem possessed me?" Riku said he don't know what is going on he see is past self when he was young when he gives himself to the darkness. Then an astral of light float, appear and touch is shoulder he see Riku Replica a failure of a project of the old Organization XIII.

"No, you beat Ansem and you 'still here." Riku Replica speak he know who that his ''this guy… is me!" he stars to give the final struck down to is dark self. "**WHAAAAAAAAH"** Dark Riku scream in hurt when he sees another version of him with particle of light is hand in is chest and the darkness disappearing in him. Riku see in shock that Riku Replica is just struck down is dark self, then the darkness star to lift he see the dark replica wearing a black coat the organization coat.

"I knew it. It's a replica." Riku Replica said calm "A soon-to-be- empty vessel. I've been waiting for a chance like this." He said with smirk in is face then he enters to is dark self then darkness star to envelope like a sphere is growing then it stars to envelope Dark Riku complete then Riku Replica appear holding is dark self flying in the sky then there is a empty white puppet with a black coat it crumpled to the ground.

Riku is in shock to see what just happen is replica was able to take Dark Riku out of the replica but why he does not take it. "Hey! What are you doing? Take the vessel!"

"No." He said, "the world already has you." He said "there's someone else who need the replica more" he knows which person need it more to him "you know who I mean" Riku is confuse in a little second then he realises who need the vessel more "Naminé. You're saving her." He understood Naminé the nobody of Kairi one of the seven princess of hearts and the new seven hearts. Now he understood she is saving her in exchange of is life.

Riku replica see him below smiling he know he is going to make her happy then a memory emerge in is mind he see when he protects Naminé in Castle Oblivion even if the memory was fake create by Naminé's power in is heart the memory are real '_is this when a person die without regret… I accept that." _he thought said, he sees Riku the original smiling saying goodbye to him then he bodies star to dismissing in light "good luck." he said. Riku seeing is replica fading with the dark replica, a pillar of light and darkness mixing together before it disappear he is now sad to see him giving is existence to save another person that need the vessel, but he will make promise to make Naminé happy when the Keyblade War is over. _(__**theme song end.)**_

**World: The Final World**

_**(play the final world theme KH 3)**_

Riku Replica star to open is eyes then he sees a blue sky "Wh-where am I" he is know in confuse he just in water pool that reflect him like a mirror and a big blue sky with no horizon to be seen ''is this what they call the afterlife"

"**No**" a voice in silence said Riku is in alarm he try to summon is weapon Soul Eater but nothing happen he try to summon the Keyblade Way To The Dawn but nothing happen again Riku Replica is angry he don't have a weapon to defend himself so he need to know who talk to him.

"Alright who are you? Show yourself!" said in courage to know who the voice belongs to. "**Look in the sky**" the voice said. He looks the sky he sees is now in shock to see he can believe it does is eyes playing trick to him he sees a yellow moon shape like a heart.

It was Kingdom Hearts and he is talking to him Riku Replica is in shock he can take the words to is mouth Kingdom Hearts appear right in front of him without Master Xehanort to summon it "I-i-I h-how! How did you appear!" In surprise said "**Yes, I know it is a surprise to see me young keybearer.**" said Kingdom Hearts Riku Replica is confuse "Me a Keyblade Wielder I think you are confuse" said in sadness the Keyblade Way to the Dawn is not his. "**No.**"

"No?" said Riku Replica confuse "**You are worthy to wield the Keyblade young wielder.**" Said Kingdom Hearts then he star to bight in front of Riku Replica is eye are blinded for a then the keyblade Way to the dawn is in hand he is confuse the Keyblade no is Keyblade is now connect to is heart he smile to weapon in is hand and said "thank you Kingdom Hearts." Said in conform. "**Now that is in charge let get to business**" said Kingdom Hearts said "business?" sweat-dropped Riku Replica It's like talking to Sora in Castle Oblivion "**About your question your are now in the Final World**" said Kingdom Hearts "The Final World."

"**There is nothing else beyond this.**" "**The edge of sleep and death touch, and one can't help the occasional crossover." **Kingdom Hearts said**.**

"Death" Riku Replica said.

"**Yes. The natural end for those whose hearts and bodies perish together. But some persist and arrive here.**" Kingdom Hearts said.

"So that mean I'm death" Riku Replica said it was not surprise.

"**Yes and No.**"

"What?" Riku Replica confuse said.

"**Only a heart can reach The Final World. But since you managed to retain your full form heart and body and with my help you can not die**." Kingdom Hearts said

"So, does this mean I'm immortal?" Riku Replica said

''**No but basically with my power you cannot be one with the Final World.**"

"Oh."

"**But Riku** **I got one question to you.**"

"_A question from Kingdom Hearts himself I better give a respect answer_." He thought said he is front of Kingdom Hearts the heart of all worlds so he going to answer the question.

"**Do you believe in second chance**." Kingdom hearts said.

"huh?" Riku replica confuse of the question. **(**_**theme song end)**_

_**(play KH 3 Dearly beloved)**_

"**the second chance in life, now that you were once a experiment of Xehanort's project believe that your were a real person a not the shadow of someone else, you have found peace to yourself and made peace with the original Riku you and give your life to save that young nobody girl to be a human for that you have much of a true heart so your are a real human. I Kingdom Hearts give you a chance to be reborn in another world Riku." **Kingdom Hearts said.

Riku Replica cannot believe it he was given a second chance in life to be reborn to be is own person tear star to appear in is eyes he can be is own person and not a mere replica failure is heart is crying he is so happy he whip is tears eye.

"then I can be reborn in another world." he said sniffing is nose.

"**yes.**"

"then I accept to be reborn then. But I'm keeping my dark power with me."

"**Very well then but be careful Riku with the power of darkness you know what it does to the heart, this is why I will unlock the power of light in you in order that you could find balance in your heart." **Kingdom Hearts said he do not want to see him lose himself with the power of darkness.

Then Kingdom Hearts star to shining a little that Riku Replica body star to envelop with the power of light he as never fill so much power the light was so strong he can now have a life of is own then is body star to shining that mean he will be reborn soon he see Kingdom hearts smiling that he is going to be reborn in another world a world where he can make is own friends and fall in love with a person create memories of is own.

"**Farewell young Riku I give the great luck for your journey until we meet again.**" Kingdom Hearts said.

"actually." Riku said "I prefer to have a new name a name of my own to be my own person in my heart I want for now on call me _**Repliku**_." Repliku said to Kingdom hearts.

"**Very well then good luck young Repliku until we meet again.**"

_**(song end)**_

Then Repliku disappear in The Final World to be reborn in is new world that he will call home. Kingdom Hearts is staring were Repliku as vanish to is new home he whispers an ancient phrase that the Keyblade wielders of old as said in the age of fairy tale.

"**May your heart be your guiding key.**"

Kingdom Hearts said before he senses Master Xehanort call him again like he did in the past but this time he knows that a young spikey brown hair boy with Keyblade at hand will stop him again and end is tyranny of conquest once and for all.

**World: unknow**

Repliku open is eyes he see grass in front of him and a beautiful blue sky surrounded by mountain, behind him there is a large tree with rose petal that falls in the branch he see a small town he now walk in front of this new world is own story will begin he see a farm with a little old lady harvest cabbages he want to know where he is, the old lady see him in a weird dark costume he must be a foreign country kids these days they cosplay whatever they want with their anime and manga oh well the young generation will always getting weird.

"Excuse me, lady." Said Repliku.

The old lady sees his face a young handsome face if only she was a teenager, she will go on a date with him.

"Yes" the old lady said smiling. "Can you please tell me where I am in don't know where this place call is." The young man said. The old lady is confused this did the boy have a party and lost himself well at least she will help the young man.

"Well you are in the town **Sorami** my boy in the country Japan.

**World: Earth.**

* * *

**Author's note**

**Well that all folk I hope you like it this my first time to do a story there is going to be more, but it will have to wait because I'm going to read the manga because the anime as lost me in the seasons and the movies so this story is going to be follow by the manga series there going to be a little change in it but I wont reveal it you will have to see it, for the pair in romance is gonna be a surprise there going to be little hint you have to find out which girl Repliku will be pair there not going to be harem, leave review. See you next time this is keybladelight singing off.**


End file.
